The invention relates to a valve assembly for the diversion of gravity-fed flowable material from an inlet to one of a plurality of outlets while precluding the flow of material through the other outlets. While numerous prior art arrangements are known for the diversion of flowable material from an inlet to one of a plurality of outlets -- such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 416,391, 850,762, 3,199,537, and 3,536,098 -- when leakage occurs in such prior art devices it normally results in flowable material being delivered to an outlet to which no flowable material should be delivered. While it is believed that this problem has been solved with respect to solids by the invention of my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 621,564, filed Oct. 10, 1975 and entitled "Solids Diverter Valve", when liquids and solids are to be handled difficulties arise.
According to the present invention, diversion of flowable material -- either liquids or solids -- from an inlet to only one of a plurality of outlets -- and not the other outlets -- is provided. The present invention consists of a tubular housing having a flowable material inlet at the top thereof, and outlets around the sides thereof. An inner element having the form of a truncated cone is rotatably mounted with respect to the housing within the housing. A tubular diverter element is mounted in the inner element and has one open end thereof corresponding to the housing inlet, and the other open end thereof -- located generally 90.degree. from the one open end -- corresponding to the housing outlets. Outlet arm members extend through the housing and into contact with the outer surface of the inner element to form a seal (metal-to-metal) therewith, and in that way if the diverter element opening is not exactly lined up with a housing opening and an outlet arm extending therethrough, the other housing arms will be in sealing engagement with the outer surface of the inner element and any liquid or other flowable material that leaks from the diverter element will leak into the area between the inner element and the housing, and will not leak into any other outlets. If desired, a drain outlet may be provided for the area between the inner element and housing.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a diverter valve that will divert flowable material -- whether solid particles or liquid -- from an inlet to one of a plurality of outlets while precluding diversion to the other outlets. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.